


《空中阁楼》 - 属于我们的秘密空间 -

by trukxx



Category: alice9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trukxx/pseuds/trukxx





	1. Chapter 1

我叫坂本贵志。男。二十五岁。  
刚从A城来到这个落后的小乡村。

在老旧的车站接待我的，是一个满脸皱纹的陀背老婆婆，也是我的房东。

"你叫坂本贵志是吧，现在还来到这种落后地方支教的年青人真是少见。"

我提着行李跟在她的身后打着哈哈， 边欣赏着那在城市中不易看到的绿色景观。

"那就是你要去的地方。" 老太停下脚步，伸手指着远方。

我顺着她指的方向看去。

墨绿色的树木高高低低层层交错，  
远远望去，只隐约看到老旧的房顶与屡屡硝烟。  
而在视线中唯一的山上，  
在树之海洋中，  
一说不出颜色的屋顶脱颖而出。

我要去的地方…

"你来的正是时候，半个小时后村里就开饭了。"  
"是嘛…"

终于要到了…快找到了…  
我直直地看着那斑驳的屋顶。

突然间感到一阵莫名的压抑，  
回过头却发现老婆婆爬上了一块大石头，  
正居高临下背着手拉长嘴角睁大眼睛看着我。  
这个表情扭曲了她布满皱纹的脸。  
看起来滑稽，而又狰狞。

我呆立在原地，  
看着她的脸逐渐放大，  
看着她的鼻尖即将触到我的鼻子。

"你长得蛮不错的嘛…"  
她的眼中闪过一丝狡猾与阴戾。  
明明是大暑天，却让我感到一股寒气从背瘠上升…

忙转过头掩饰自己莫名的恐惧。

"走吧。"  
她从石头上跳下，步履轻快地走着  
"…是。"  
我愣了一会，急忙跟上。

好奇怪的人…

一路上二人都默默无言。  
阳光从茂盛的树叶间投下斑斑细影，  
隐约间会听到不知什么动物的叫声。  
越往下，树木越密集。  
最后，甚至连一点阳光也看不见了。

潮湿又阴冷的空气让我不寒而粟。

听着她的脚步声，在黑暗中摸索着。  
一路上我不知被各种东西绊倒了许多次。  
于是低头睁大眼睛看着地面，更加小心地走着。

"到了"

抬起头，眼前豁然开朗。  
硕大的空地，阳光透过树林投射在沙地上，显出斑斓的色彩。

空气也变得温暖了些。

"老妖婆!"一块石头摔在她的身上。

这时我才发现旁边还有几个孩子。

"对不起!对不起!!"  
带头看起来年岁最大的少年点头哈腰地向我们道歉。  
"小龙!快向老夫人道歉!"  
"我不!"  
"小龙!!对不起，老夫人!小孩子不懂事，请…"

老婆婆一言不发地径直向前走去，  
走在侧边的我，分明看到她的眼中闪过一丝阴狠。

***

站在三层高的小学楼楼下。

"这是你的房间。"  
苍老而骨节分明的手，如树枝一般，勾着一把黄铜色锈迹斑斑的钥匙。  
"明天来带你熟悉一下，有什么事到北屋找我。"  
"好的，麻烦你了。"接过那把系着红线的黄铜色钥匙。  
"嗯"她转身便走。

屏住呼吸，  
将钥匙插入一楼房门上唯一的洞口，吱呀一声门便打开了。

意料之外，并没有什么难闻的气味迎面扑来。

抬脚走了进去。  
大约八塌塌米大的地方，打扫得干净无比。  
房中只有一张矮桌放在正中央。  
上面放着热腾腾的饭菜，大概是这里的人拿过来的。  
放下行李走到墙边推开窗，  
窗外是一片平整的空地----大概是学校的操场吧。  
除了几个折断的单杆，有的只是苍天树木。

我是直到刚才走上来这村庄的山路上，  
才明白为什么必须徒步行走而不使用交通工具的原因。  
树木繁茂，道途泥泞非常，坑坑洼洼，没有大路。  
无论是什么车都无法通过。  
而且若不是有屡屡硝烟升上天空。  
根本没有人会发现这里竟会有个数十住家的乡村。

在来这的一路上，无论是凳子，或者房屋，  
全部都由木头做的。  
整个村庄被参天树木掩盖，  
几乎见不到太阳。

似乎在这里不管发生什么事，  
都不会有外人发现。

就像是…一个牢笼。

坐在矮桌边，抽筷吃饭。

大概因为是乡下，  
菜式看起来比起城中的要简单朴素得多，  
但很新鲜，口感绝佳。

看着盘边刻意装饰的黄色小花，不由得笑笑。

"叩叩"  
"请进"

门被推开，进来一个白净的少年。

"哦，是你啊。"放下筷子拍拍一边多余的坐垫，"请坐，有事吗?"

"嗯…请…请问…这…这菜…合您胃口吗?"他小心地问道。

"是你做的啊，"我有些好笑地看着他紧张的表情，"第一次吃到这么好吃的菜呢。"

"真的?!太好了!我一直都怕这乡下东西先生您吃不惯呢!"

"怎么会呢，这些菜吃起来比城里的大厨还要可口。"

"真的吗?"

"是啊。"

眼前的少年一脸兴奋，真是个可爱的孩子。

"你叫什么名字?"  
"绪方宽人!"  
"绪方宽人啊…我叫…"  
"坂本贵志!"  
"诶…?"  
"先生来这之前村里的人就知道了～"  
"消息很灵通嘛…"因为地方过小的缘故?  
"嗯!老夫人通知过村里的人，还警告大家小心不要让先生知道阁……抱歉，我说多了!先生请慢用，等下餐具我会来收拾的!"  
没等我问明白，那男孩便转身跑了…

继续提筷吃饭，  
却再也咽不下去。  
囫囵吞了几口，便开始收拾行李。  
拿出手提电脑，  
拿着插头在房内四处找寻插座。  
找了半天却没找到。  
不会吧…竟然连个最基本的东西都没有…  
丢下插头，仰躺在地上。  
天花板上吊着老式电灯，  
正随风晃来晃去，  
似乎随时有砸下来的可能。

模糊间，似乎听到有人在说  
我会回来的…等我哦…

***

"先生!先生!"  
睁开眼睛，看到的是宽人担心的眼神，见我醒来，他深深地呼了一口气，"先生，睡地板上会着凉的。"  
"哦…抱歉…"  
"开饭了哦。"  
"咦，不是刚吃过吗?"转头看窗外，却发现天色已暗，不由愣了下。  
"呵呵，先生睡迷糊了…快起来吧，大家都在等先生出来好开饭呢。"  
"啊!抱歉!马上就好!"整理衣裳和头发，便跟在宽人身后出门了。

***

晚饭，是在学校一楼的食堂的隔间里进行的。

站在门口，一个声音叫住我?  
"你就是坂本贵志?"眼前一脸病态的男人眯着眼睛看着我。  
"是…请问你是…"  
"贵志，"回过头，老房东正迈着细碎而飞快的步子走过来。  
"老夫人。"话说出口，便愣了。  
不知为什么，突然就这么脱口而出，似乎这是理所当然的。  
老房东向我微微点头，"先生请先到饭厅入座。"  
"好的，"我向她欠欠身子，宽人鞠躬之后，拉着我走了进去。

"真志，去给他送吃的。""噢"  
背后传来这么两个声音。

饭桌边正位上坐着老夫人，  
她的左手边坐着一个脸色苍白的大眼少年。  
而我隔着一个空位坐在她的右手边，  
宽人紧接着我。  
其他的位置上坐着其他几个村民。  
高矮胖瘦各不同，  
唯一的共点是，  
他们的眼窝都深深下陷。一脸的病态。  
正值壮年经常劳作的男性，不是都该强壮而建康的吗?

"开动吧。"老夫人举起筷子。  
"哥哥还没回来呢。"大眼少年淡淡地说着。  
老夫人夹起一薄嫩的肉片塞入口中，"真志给那东西送饭去了。"

我感到宽人拿汤碗的手用力一颤。

"真不知道为什么你们看过那东西还吃得下饭，"大眼少年撇撇嘴，把筷子往前一推，"不吃了，不吃了，想起来怪恶心的。"

"将少爷…请…"宽人的话被少年一瞪，硬生生地吞了回去。  
"你一杂种狗有什么资格跟我说话?"少年高傲地说着。  
"……抱歉…"宽人的头压得低低的，似乎正在忍耐着泪水。

"你这是什么态度!"我狠狠地看着他。  
"我怎""我们家的事，并不需要一个外人来说三道四。"  
老夫人硬生生地截断了他的话，"将，坐下吧。"

"哼!我不吃了!"他站起来，把碗一掀，扬着头走了出去。

老夫人不为所动，只是不停地吃着，"宽人，过来收拾。"

"是，老夫人。"宽人起身走向一边拿起抹布。

那一瞬，我分明看到他的脸上，淌着两行淡淡的泪痕。

其他的人，似乎都见怪不怪。  
自始至终都埋着头吃饭，  
怪异的是，  
他们无论是拿筷子的方法，  
吃饭夹菜的顺序，  
甚至所有动作，都如出一辙。  
简直像个傀儡一般。

这…到底是…?

***

回房的时候，天已漆黑无比。

"先生，夜里记得不要打开门窗。  
无论听到什么声响也不要起来。"  
宽人边帮我整理被铺，边吩咐道。

"嗯，我知道了。"  
坐在被铺上解开衬衫。

"那么，祝你有个好梦。"  
他走到窗边，伸手要把窗户关上。

"你没事了吧?"  
"诶?…哦…没事了…"  
"是吗…"  
"真的!"他向我扯开一个大大的笑容。

"那就好…"  
"先生晚安。"  
"晚安…"  
第一次感到如此浓厚的睡意，  
头一沾枕，意识就模糊起来。

"先生要多加小心啊…"  
"唔…"

醒来时天已大亮。  
宽人正坐在一边，"先生，您醒了?"  
"嗯…"揉揉头发坐起来，打了呵欠，伸个懒腰。

便靠在墙边看宽人往矮桌摆上粥与小菜。  
"先生，等下我会带你在村里转转，熟悉下环境。"顿了顿，他接着说道，"请先生，务，必，记住这里每个地方。"  
我奇怪地看着他，"务必"，是什么意思?为什么一定要记住?  
他似乎看出了我的疑问，"请不要多问。"  
"哦…"挠挠头，坐到坐垫上提筷吃饭。

***

这个村庄大得离谱。  
并不是说房屋众多什么的。  
房屋只有渺渺几间。

但说是房屋，倒不如说是一个个放大的木箱。  
全部的木制大形正方体。  
没有窗，只有制作简单轻轻一推就打开的木门。

似乎这里就只有我住的房间有锁。

每个木箱之间是平旷的空地。

没有圈养栏， 家畜也就自由地在空地中啄食。

这里，没有任何可以躲藏的地方。

而这，简直就像是有人刻意而为。

满腹疑惑中， 我们已经来到村口。

"先生，这就是我们村里唯一的出入口。"

那唯一的出入口被草木掩盖，  
旁边也没什么标志性物品，  
如果不仔细搜索根本就找不到。

而作为外人的我更是如此。

"为什么要把出口做的这么隐蔽?"  
我挑眉看着他。心中的疑惑越来越重。

一路上除了我们根本见不到任何人，  
只有呆板地啄食看起来病蔫蔫的家畜。

即使都下田作农，也不该空无一人。

抬头看去，满眼绿枝嫩叶，  
只有几束阳光透过繁杂的枝条斜射到地面上，  
为这个村庄添加一丝光亮。

"这是老夫人吩咐的。"  
"为什么?"

宽人转过身，面对着我，  
"因为…来到这里的人…都从未打算出去啊…"  
他咧开嘴角，露出嗜血的微笑。  
可在他的眼中，我却看到一丝的惨然…

"宽人哥哥!"几个小孩从那出口钻了出来。

"啊～小龙，冷汰，还有小戒，"宽人露出灿烂的笑容，摸摸最小的孩子的头。

"坂本先生，这就是需要您教导的几个孩子。"  
"是嘛，好可爱的孩子们。"

"来，跟坂本先生打个招呼。"

三个小孩迅速地由高排到低，"坂本先生好～"

"你们好…"

"我叫小龙!十岁了哦!"最高的男孩高高举着手，一跳一跳地。  
"我…""他叫冷汰!八岁!"看起来最小的孩子抢过他的话头。

"你干嘛抢我的话…"  
"因为冷汰说话做事总是吞吞吐吐的!"最小的孩子向他做了个鬼脸，跑到我面前，抱着我的腿，仰起小脸看我，"坂本先生，我叫小戒，今年六岁了哦～喜欢吃宽人哥哥做的饭～最喜欢的事情是欺负冷汰～"

"小戒，怎么可以欺负冷汰呢?"宽人走过来拍拍他的头。

"因为冷汰就是用来给小戒欺负的～"小戒把脸往我腿上贴。

"你…"泠汰憋红了脸，半晌吐不出一句话，"哼!我不理你了!"  
嘟着嘴别过了头，看着可爱无比。

"好了好了，别欺负泠汰了，"宽人摸摸他的头，"小贵呢?"  
"胆小鬼在外边!"  
"都说了不要叫我小鬼!"又一个男孩从出口钻出来。  
掸掸身上的灰尘。

"我叫的是胆～小～鬼～"  
"胆小鬼也不行!!"  
"咦，为什么不行呢?我叫你了吗?"  
"你…!!"  
小戒嘴角勾起，一副你耐我如何的表情。

"小戒，别老是欺负长辈们，"我低头看着他，伸手捏捏他胖嘟嘟嫩滑的脸蛋。

"可是小鬼真的很胆小嘛，那天老妖婆…"

"田边丰!!"小贵扑过来，将小戒推倒在地上。

两个一般岁数的孩子扭打在一起。

"小戒小贵!"我和宽人用力抱住他们将其拉开。

"我不叫田边丰!"小戒用手擦擦嘴角。

"呸"小贵扭头钻进我的怀抱。

***

贵之坐在学校空地的唯一完好的单杆上，摇晃着腿看着天上密密的枝叶。

"呐，坂本先生…"

"嗯?"我坐在单杆下抬头看他。

"这个村子很奇怪吧?"

"……为什么这么问?"

"这里真的很奇怪吧…"

"嗯。"

"果然坂本先生也这么认为…"

"贵之……为什么会觉得奇怪呢?"

"……就是觉得很奇怪，但却说不出来…"

"……"

貌似毫无意义的对话。

"我和小戒还有小龙都是在半年前来到这的…"

"?"半年前?他们是那时才搬来的?

"我们几个是孤儿。"他似乎看出了我的疑惑

"但…只有小戒是被父母抛弃的。而我们三个的父母都死于非命。

"在孤儿院倒闭后，是老夫人带我们来这里的。

"给了我们食宿的地方，但同时，也禁锢了我们的自由。

"小龙就是不满那个，才一直对她抱有怨言。"

如果不是亲耳听到亲眼看着，  
我根本不会相信这个世界上会有一个不到七岁的孩子，  
会像大人一般一脸无奈寂寥地说出这些话。

不知用什么词句去回覆，索性仰头看着被绿叶遮蔽的天空。

"坂本先生。"

"嗯?"

"快走吧。"

"…为什么?"

"请不要多问，逮到机会就跑吧，"他从单杆上跳木，伸个懒腰，回过头定定地看着我，"在不被任何东西看到的情况下，跑吧。越快越好…"

风起。

贵之眯着眼看着隐蔽的天空。

顺着他的眼神，高空中，一只不明的生物"唰唰"迅速地爬过。

人的形态，拖拽着巨蜥般的尾巴…

***

我已经在这个村子里住了一个月。

每次与贵之独处，他都是一副欲言即止的表情，  
直到一个星期前:

"不用再劝我离开了。"

"为什么?"

"我还有必须做的事情…"

"很重要?"

"是。"

"是什么重要到让你连命都不要了?"

"有那么严重嘛…"

"有的。"

"呵呵，"伸手摸摸他的头，"那件重要的事…当然是…教你们几个孩子啊～"

"……"他不语，任我弄乱他柔顺的头发，许久，"你会后悔的…一定…"

『后悔』是吗…我只知道自己若不去做，总有一天会为今日自己的恐惧而更加懊恼。

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

在这里住得越久越是觉得奇怪。  
而慢慢地，竟觉得那种奇怪是正常的。

来这一个月间，  
所见到的人只有第一天晚上同桌吃饭的，  
还有那几个孩子。

有时我也会看到那个叫真志的男人。

不，只要稍微注意下。  
就会发现他一直都在离我不远处，盯着我。

那种像猛兽般锐利，又如蛇蝎般阴狠的眼神，让我毛骨悚然。

有几次想装作"真巧"，上去跟他说话。

可人未到他跟前，他就消失了。

三番四次之后，  
我才发觉他不过是换了个地方，继续盯着我。

无论三餐，上课，休息时间…  
都能强烈地感受他的存在。

那种被人监视的感觉很不好受。

但也有例外的。  
大概是给"那东西送餐"。  
还有夜晚。  
只有这两个时候才让我拥有自己的自由空间。

至于"那个东西"，无论是问谁，都是一脸避之不及。

直到老夫人对我说，"坂本先生，知道太多与你无关的闲事，会发生不好的事情的…"

* * *

离开老夫人身边，  
在回房间的路上，  
我又看到了几个拖拽着壁虎般尾巴的人形东西。

对自己说那不过是幻觉。

可到学校楼下的时候，  
我看到了那停留在二楼外墙的它。

长着人类的身体的它，  
正甩动长长的壁虎般褐色的尾巴，  
伸出细长的信子捕食昆虫。

我惊叫。

它回过头定定地看了我一会，便迅速爬开消失在顶楼。

闻讯赶来的老夫人站在楼下，狠狠地盯着我。  
"刚才不过是你的幻觉。"

我倒很希望那只是"幻觉"。

可闭起眼睛，  
就会想起那个拖着长长粗壮尾巴的东西。

黄色的眸，黑色一竖的瞳孔，挺翘的横鼻，苍白的双唇吞吐着鲜艳的舌信子…

毫无血色的脸蛋，满是病态。

我没有任何胃口。

什么都吃不下，  
连宽人因为担心我而特地为我做的汤，  
也偷偷倒到了窗外的土地。

在宽人出去后便锁紧大门，  
连平时大开的窗户也关得严密无比。

然后开着灯，将自己包裹在被子里头。

夜里不时听到有动物在外边爬动，  
发出嘶嘶的声音，  
跟那些东西吞吐信子时发出的一样的声音。

好可怕…

捂着耳朵拼命压抑恐惧，期待着天亮。

不负所望，天也很快地亮了。

一夜未眠。

绷紧神经在被单里闷了一夜，汗水浸湿了被子。

全身酸痛，头晕目胀。

换好衣服便靠着墙，等着宽人给我送饭。

可意料之外的，早上宽人并没有来我的房间。

疑惑中，估计过了一个多小时。

肚子饿的要命，上课时间也差不多了，  
于是站起来走到门边，深呼吸后打开了门。

恐惧直涌心口。

眼前，是昨天我遇到的那东西。  
而且，是黑压压的一片。

四肢着地，穿着人类的衣服，拖着长长的壁虎般的尾巴，吞吐着信子。

它们都转过头，直直盯着我。

"不…不…不……怪…物……"

我瘫倒在地上，看着它们逐渐向我靠近…

"不…不要…不要过来…"  
心跳加速，颤抖着身子努力向后移动。

快回到房间里…快…快…

这时我，  
看见了与我曾同桌共饭的那几个村民，  
趴在不远处，吞吐着信子，眼露凶光地看着我…

身体，动不了了…

只能眼睁睁地看着它们越来越近，  
看着它们的尾巴摇得飞快，  
看着它们眼睛逐渐发红，  
看着它们长长的指甲扯动我的衣服抓伤我的皮肤，  
看着它们，在我的面前，张开嘴，露出满口尖锐的獠牙…

救我…

『人类…』  
『新鲜的人类…』  
『可以吃吗…』  
『闻到了…血腥味…』  
『肚子好饿…』  
『想吃…』  
『想吃…』  
『想吃…』  
『想吃…』  
『………』

"不!!!!!!!!"

"先生您醒了?"

猛地睁开眼睛。  
看到的不是狰狞的怪物，而是天花板上摇晃的电灯。

宽人盘腿坐在我的身边，手中拿着白色的毛巾。

呆了一会。

"怪物!!!有怪物!怪物!!啊啊啊!!!"  
抱住痛得快要炸开的脑袋，睁大双眼不住地悲鸣着。

"先生真是睡迷糊了，哪来的怪物呢?"

"不是…不是…那是………怪物…有怪物……"

"呵呵，先生昨天没有吃饭，大概是饿过头了，"一碗肉片粥递到我的面前，"喏，吃吧，吃饱了就不会胡思乱想了。"

"不是饿…真的有怪物啊!"

"坂本先生…"

"对了…你看!!伤口!它们撕扯的伤口!"猛地扯下大概是他为我换上的衣服，"看!这里有伤…"

"咦…伤口…呢…"

手臂上，还残留着皮肉被硬生生掀开的那种痛苦无比的感觉。

但伤口却失踪了。

皮肤完好无损，甚至比刚来这之前更加白皙光滑。

怎么回事…

宽人笑着看着我，"坂本先生一定是饿晕了才会胡思乱想，来，先吃些东西吧。"

端起肉片粥，默默地吃着。  
那些真的…是在做恶梦吗?  
是的。一定是的。  
宽人是绝对不会骗我的。

粥的味道很好。  
看着做法跟普通家庭做的一样。  
不过是普通的嫩肉，常见的葱，姜。  
但在宽人的烹调下，  
却让人有一种飘飘然沉醉其中的感觉…

"先生，我先出去了，"宽人帮我掖好被子，端起了一边的拖盘，"先生好好睡一觉吧。"

"恩…"

***

"三的二次方是多少?"大树下，我指着小块黑板上写的算式问道。

小戒唰地站起来，"六!"  
"笨蛋!明明是九!"贵之靠着树干，不屑地翻着白眼。  
"哼!是六!对吧，"小戒推推一边埋头看书的泠汰，"泠汰，你说呢?"  
"九。"泠汰头也不抬地回答。  
"……"小戒一脸期待地看着我，"先生，是六对吧?"  
我微笑地看着他。许久。摇头。  
"是九。"  
"……"小戒嘟着嘴，一脸委屈地坐回位子上，"你们就知道欺负我…哼…"  
"谁欺负你了?白痴。"  
"胆小鬼!"  
"好了好了，你们两个一天要吵几次?好朋友间不是要好好相处吗?"  
"我们才不是好朋友!!"  
"小戒!不要任性!"  
"…………我也从没把你当朋友…"  
听到贵之的话，我愕然。  
"贵之…你怎么可以说…""呜哇…小戒最讨厌小胆小鬼了…"小戒揉着眼睛哭着跑了出去。  
"先生，我去追他!"泠汰拿着书跑了出去。

教室里只剩下我和贵之。  
"贵之"我坐到他身边拉着他的手，"为什么要那么说?"

"………我是没有把他当朋友…"他低着头，躲避着我的眼光。手也想回缩。

"没有吗?"  
我恶作剧一笑，捏紧他的手，  
"那是谁明明对着我带来的巧克力一脸馋样，却拽拽地说着'小孩子吃的东西我才不稀罕'，把分来的一分都给小戒呢?"

他的脸红红的，说，"谁给他了?"声音细微无比。

看他一脸窘样实在可爱，"噗哧"一声笑了。

"你啊，喜欢小戒是吧?"

"不!不是!绝对不是!!"他拼命摇着头，脸通红无比。

"是吗…"

"是!"

"真的吗…"

"真的!"

"我怎么觉得有人在说谎呢…"

"先生～!"

看他通红的脸蛋上快哭出来的表情，  
我憋住躺地上捂肚子大笑的冲动，  
"好了，不玩了不玩了…不跟你玩了…"

他松了口气，我拍拍他的头，""你啊…这里就你一个人最疼他了…"

"阿贵!先生!小戒跑进东边的树林了!"泠汰慌慌张张地跑了进来。

"什么!"贵之从椅子上跳起来。

"东边的树林…?"

"先生留在这里别乱跑!泠汰，我们走!!"

"等下!我是大人!必须""你呆在这别乱跑!我们马上带他回来!!"贵之丢下这话跟着泠汰跑了。

"喂!!"

在教室里绕着穿墙而过的树干来回转了几圈，还是不放心，便出了教室朝他们离去的方向追了过去…

拨开高过腰的杂草，穿梭在那茂密的东丛林中。  
身后，是那个叫真志的男人。

"小戒!"我喊着，用手将草丛扒开。  
"不用叫了，他已经出去了。"这是这些天来，我第一次听到他的声音。

柔和，富有磁性。

"你怎么知道的?"

"它们告诉我的。"

"它们?"

他没有回答。

算了，以后再问吧，先找小戒要紧。

"小戒!你在哪?!小戒…!"

从进这个丛林开始，我就有一种被许多东西监视的感觉。

四处寻找来源，却什么也找不到。

"唰唰"前方的草丛一番晃动。

"小戒!"跑着过去拨开草丛。

"……"

一条累似梦中巨大的尾巴一闪而过。

我…是看错了吧…

自我安慰间，一条滑溜的东西拂过我的脚踝…

僵硬在原地，倒吸了一口冷气。  
绷紧神经站在原地。

"这里蛇很多。"天野站在我身后，幽幽地说。  
听到这话身体一下放松了不少。

"安全起见，先生还是离开这吧。"

摇摇头，继续前行。  
"小戒!小戒!"

越行越深入，草丛也越来越稀疏，最后，一片空地出现在眼前。  
阳光直射到地面上，抬头看便能见到蓝色的天空。  
跟村中的阴冷灰暗完全不同的情景。

"这是…"  
在阳光的沐浴下，我惊讶地看着周围青翠的植物。

"咦，这里种着姜啊?"  
我蹲在地上，伸手想摸那些被绿色植物簇拥的黄白色小块。

"姜是什么?"

[TBC]


End file.
